The objective of this project is to develop precision electronic transducers for use in passive, non-invasive health monitoring systems. At present, state-of-the-art pressure and motion transducers have limited use in medical measurements. This is due primarily to their design and electronic sophistication. Many research investigations have shown the potential of relating biological signals such as vascular and lung sounds, blood pressure, fetal heart rate and motion, etc., to patient health conditions. Since passive sensing transducer systems can measure these events, they are safer to use than active sensing transducer systems. This is especially true in high risk patients. For passive, non-invasive health monitoring systems to be an acceptable alternative to active systems, they must be accurate and reliable. A major step in improving the performance of passive, non-invasive measurements is to develop precision electronic transducers. Recent advances in integrated circuit electonics, transducer design, and signal processing techniques by the staff at PCB Piezotronics and Synapse Technology have led to the technology required to construct "intelligent", higher sensitivity, medical piezoelectric pressure and motion transducers. The aims of Phase I research are to design, fabricate, and test two precision transducer units. The two transducer units to be developed, and electonic stethoscope and a medical accelerometer, will be evaluated to demonstrate their detection capability in a non-tress fetal health monitoring system, and an advanced phonoangiographpy system. This research is applicable to clinical nutrition and early development research for mothers and children (NICHO).